Et ils se marièrent
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: La suite et fin de 'Pour un enfant', le mariage de Draco et Harry enfin.


Titre : Et ils se marièrent...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews de Pour un enfant, cela me fait très plaisir. J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite.**

**

* * *

**

Et ils se marièrent...

-Lucius Malfoy ! Qu'êtes vous donc encore en train de faire ? Gronda une voix à l'entrée de la pièce.

-Je prend le thé Narcissa chérie.

Des ondes meurtrières se firent sentir dans la pièce tendis que la blonde s'approchait inlassablement de son mari.

-Vous prenez le thé ?

-Oui.

-Vous ne faite QUE prendre le thé Lucius !

-Et bien oui, je ne fait que cela. Y a t-il un problème ?

Narcissa fixa le visage cendre de son époux avec un sourire crispé et dit d'une voix qui aurait fait fuir Voldemort lui même.

-Un problème ? Bien sûr que non mon amour, aucun. Notre fils va se marier dans deux jours et la maison n'est même pas encore décoré, le traiteur n'est pas appelé, les fleurs ne sont même encore décider, les robes n'ont pas encore étaient taillés. Mais à par ça il n'y a aucun problème. La preuve : VOUS BUVEZ VOTRE THE !

Lucius blêmit encore plus et recula comme il pus dans son fauteuil.

-Mais, Narcissa chérie...

-Il n'y a pas de Narcissa chérie qui tienne ! Rien n'est prés pour le mariage de notre fils ! Et tout ça à cause de votre manie de toujours tout faire à la dernière minute !

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais ai je dis ! Levez vous et allez immédiatement sonner les cloches de ce couturier, passez aussi chez le traiteur de sorte à tout commander et pas question qu'il refuse ! Je m'occuperais des fleures !

Sitôt cela dit elle quitta la pièce en marmonnant quelques paroles parmi lesquelles Lucius crus comprendre 'Bagues', 'Gabriel', 'incompétent' etc... Le blond termina sa tasse et se leva paresseusement. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire ce que sa femme lui avait demandée, mais il savait que celle ci serait dans une colère noir si il ne le faisait pas. Et déjà qu'une Narcissa stressée était difficile à gérer, une Narcissa énervé devrait être mission impossible à supporter. De mauvaise grâce Malfoy senior s'occupa des quelques tâches donné par son épouse tendis qu'elle était occupée à hurler sur les elfes du fait de leur sois disant lenteur au travail.

-Bande d'incapable ! Plus vite, plus vite !

Elle sortit de la cuisine les pensées en ébullition lorsqu'elle se figea.

-Les carton d'invitation ! Lucius les a bien envoyés au moins ?

Elle se précipita dans le bureau de son mari, ouvrit quelques tiroirs et là, le drame se produisit : retenus par une magnifique ficelle bleu roi, TOUT les cartons d'invitation au mariages reposaient. Narcissa sentit une vague de colère monter en elle, mais elle se calma, s'empara des cartons et intima à un des elfes de les distribuer dans la minute.

-Cet homme n'est qu'un irresponsable !

Lorsque Lucius rentra chez lui il trouva sa femme assise dans un des fauteuils du salon, l'attendant visiblement.

-Vous avez fait ce que je vous ai demandé ?

-Bien sûr !

-Et vous avez aussi envoyé les invitations, n'est ce pas ?

Lucius acquiesça de la tête avant de ce figer dans un mouvement d'horreur. Il se précipita dans son bureau, ouvrit un tiroir et écarquilla les yeux.

-Je les ai laissé là pourtant !

-Oui, justement ! Fit la vois de son épouse. JE m'en suis occupé.

Lucius soupira de soulagement ce qui raviva la colère de son épouse.

-Ne peut on jamais compter sur vous Lucius ? Pourquoi ne faites vous jamais ce que l'on vous demande ! Tu...

La blonde ne pus continuer sa phrase qu'une bouche lui avait ravi la sienne dans l'espoir de la faire taire.

-Tait toi !

Lorsque le soleil se leva le lendemin, ses rayons s'amusèrent à tirer deux êtres des limbes du sommeil. Et afin de renforcer ses effets il quémanda l'aide d'un ravissant petit blond au yeux verts qui s'empressa de sauter sur ses deux père pour les réveiller.

-Pa-Pas ! Levé !

Le brun grogna tendis que l'autre blond s'étirait et embrassait son fils.

-Bonjour Gabriel.

L'enfant lui répondis par un sourire et finit par se pousser pour qu'il puisse se lever.

-Harry lève toi. Aujourd'hui nous devons aller au manoir. Sans quoi ma mère va faire une crise.

Pour toute réponse il n'eu qu'un grognement ce qui le fit sourire.

-Harry, debout, nous devons partir aujourd'hui, sinon nous ne pourrons pas nous marier demain.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le brun émerge des couvertures et offre un regard plein de joie à son futur mari. Enfin ils allaient se marier. Draco avait fait sa demande à Harry dans la grande salle de Poudlard, devant tout les élèves. Ce fut la plus belle déclaration que Draco ne lui ai jamais faite. Le brun n'avait même pas songer à parler que ses lèvres formaient déjà le mots fatidique : Oui. La demande et l'annonce publique avait était faite voici maintenant huit mois et demain enfin, ils s'uniraient pour la vie. Draco posa un petit bisou sur la bouche de son futur mari et fut rapidement imité par leur fils qui leur fit un grand sourire.

-Peut être devrions nous éviter de faire cela devant lui non ?

-Pourquoi ? Il comprendra bien à un moment qu'il ne faut pas le faire.

-Mais...

-Allez Harry. Bon, lève toi, je vais me laver et donner son bain à Gabi.

Les deux blond se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain sous le regard attendris de Harry qui se laissa retomber mollement sur le lit.

-Demain... Nous allons nous mariez demain. Dire que s'aurait pus être il y a trois ans et demi. Soupira t-il.

Il se leva enfin et entra à son tour dans la salle de bain lorsque les deux autres en sortirent vêtu de pieds en cape. La salle de bain, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait ressemblait à un champ de bataille, si bien que Potter passa sa tête par l'entre baillement de la porte et demanda :

-Vous avez fait quoi la dedans ? Un duel ?

-Presque.

Harry se contenta de cette réponse et alla prendre sa douche. Lorsque tout fut prés, les trois occupant de l'appartement de Poudlard vérifièrent une nouvelle fois qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié et partit pour le manoir Malfoy. Il furent accueillit par la voix mélodieuse d'une Narcissa hurlante après le fleuriste et par un Lucius passablement éreinté.

-Bonjour père. Fit Draco malgré tout incertain.

-Bonjour... répondit Lucius d'une voix d'outre tombe.

Narcissa l'avait fait travailler toute la nuit à la décoration du manoir ; chaque couloirs, escaliers, cachots, tout, avait du être décoré. Par magi bien entendu. Et depuis il n'avait pas pus se reposer un moment. Dés l'instant où le pof du transplanage du fleuriste s'était fait entendre Lucius avait poussé un soupire de soulagement ; cela signifiait la fin de son calvaire et le début de celui du pauvre homme. Les nouveaux arrivant observèrent les alentours avec application, faisait fi des crie outragé de la maitresse de maison et piquage de nez incontrôlé de Lucius.

-Tout va bien ici ? Demanda Harry après un certain temps. Ce qui eu pour effet de reveillé un Malfoy passablement fatigué.

-Bien sûr. Narcissa tient à ce que tout soit parfait pour votre mariage.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Fit Draco.

Comme si elle avait eu une antenne Narcissa entra à ce moment précis dans le salon et poussa sans gêne son mari.

-Draco, Harry, Gabriel ! Mes chéris ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Tout c'est bien passé. Demanda t-elle en arrachant presque le bout de chou des mains de son premier père.

-Euh... Oui, tout c'est très bien passé.

-Comme il a grandi ! Il ressemble de plus en plus à son père.

-Narcissa, dois je vous rappeler qu'il en a deux.

-A Draco enfin ! Lucius !

Le sus nommé se releva avec peine et se traîna avec difficulté jusqu'à un fauteuil où il se laissa tomber avec joie.

-Que faite vous Lucius ? Il faut les mener à leur chambre. Et ensuite, vous viendrez m'aider à faire entendre raison à ce fleuriste. Il refuse de m'être des lys prés de la balustrade !

Soupirant le blond se leva à nouveau et fit signe aux nouveau venu de le suivre. Une fois à la porte de leur chambre Harry retint son beau père et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Ne l'étranglez pas.

Lucius sourit à son tour et hocha la tête avant de repartir vers la 'salle' de torture.

-Lucius je vous en pris ! Faite le comprendre que je veux mes lys là !

-Mais enfin Madame Malfoy, je...

-CA SUFFIT ! Vous, mettez ses lys là où elle le veux, quand à vous Narcissa, cessez de vous comporter comme une enfant capricieuse ! Je suis exténué, je voudrais bien pouvoir me reposer ! Si vous voulez que la maison soit parfaite arrêter de gigoter dans celle ci et laissez faire les professionnel.

Sur ses bon mots il alla se coucher bien décider à ne pas se réveiller avant le lendemain. De leur côté les deux garçons riaient à gorge déployé. Le lendemain, toute la maison était en effervescence, les invités arrivaient par douzaine tendis que les deux futurs marié se préparaient. Tout les deux étaient nerveux. Draco boutonnas fébrilement sa robe de mariage argenté et vérifia pour la énième fois sa coiffure. De son côté Harry était terrifié. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire sans trembler ou renverser quelque chose. En bas, Narcissa courrait à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que tout était en ordre alors que Lucius accueillait les invité.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, ou devrais je dire Miss Weasley. Harry est là haut si vous voulez aller le voir. Monsieur Weasley.

Plus le temps passait, plus l'angoisse grandissait. Hermione tentait de calmer Harry alors que Ron était au pris avec Draco ; celui ci pour se détendre avait décidé d'entamer une bonne joute verbale avec le roux. Mais malgré tout il poussa un petit cri terrifié lorsque Hermione annonça l'heure de descendre. Tout le monde était réunit dans le jardin des Malfoy et c'est Dumbledore qui allait célébrer la cérémonie. Le passage des futurs maries était bordé de rose blanche ou rose ainsi que de lys. Un tapis de pétale avait été mis en place jusqu'à l'autel où Draco attendait Harry impatiemment. Ce fut Sirius qui le mena à l'autel sous les yeux embué de Remus. Dumbledore annonça les éternelle serments et Gabriel amena les alliance pour ses pères qui lui sourirent affectueusement. Une fois son travail effectuer il couru se réfugier dans les bras de Severus qui l'accueillit malgré lui.

-Par ses annaux vous serez uni à jamais. Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy, voulez vous prendre pour époux monsieur Harry James Potter ici présent ?

-Oui, je le veux. Répondit Draco d'une voix chargé d'émotion, ses yeux fixé dans ceux de son amour.

-Harry James Potter, voulez vous prendre pour époux Draco Lucius Malfoy ici présent ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont consacré, je vous déclare marié ! Embrassez vous !

Les deux hommes scellèrent leur amour par un baisé mémorable alors que d'un coup la pluie s'abattit sur eux.

-Il pleut !

-Et bien temps mieux ! Fit Draco en ravissant une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son amour.

Fin ! Ils se sont marié et eurent plein d'enfants.

* * *

Amiah qui a finit d'écrire cette suite.

Aussi, chez moi on dit que quand il pleut le jour de son mariage sa porte chance, je ne sais pas si chez vous c'est la même chose, mais moi j'y crois !

A bientôt !


End file.
